


Moonlight

by Spannah339



Series: Sun and Moon AU [6]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark Prince Eugene, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Moon Powers Varian (Disney), Team Awesome (Disney: Tangled), sun and moon au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25170376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spannah339/pseuds/Spannah339
Summary: He pushed himself up on one arm and made out the small figure of Varian, his blue hair seeming to glow in the moonlight from a crack in the window. The boy froze when he saw Eugene was awake, eyes wide and startled.“What’s up, Blue?” Eugene asked softly, sensing something was wrong. Clearly something was wrong if the kid had snuck into his room at what was probably 3am in the morning.
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider & Varian
Series: Sun and Moon AU [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823434
Comments: 14
Kudos: 163





	Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is part of an AU that a friend and I have been screaming at each other about for a couple days now - we've got a fair bit planned with it so I'm excited to work through it! Featuring Moon power Varian, Dark Prince Eugene, and Cass and Rapunzel being raised together! (also platonic soul bonds)

The soft creak of an opening door woke Eugene. He lay still, keeping his breathing even to keep up the appearance of still being asleep as he tried to figure out who would be opening the door to his room at this time of the night. 

By the silence of the halls outside and the stillness of the world, he estimated it to be after midnight - a time when most of the castle should be sleeping. For a moment, he wondered if it might be his father - the man had strange habits, maybe he had taken to checking up on Eugene at night. Which, frankly, would sting a little. He was nineteen now, he didn’t need to be checked in on like a kid! But a moment later he heard soft footprints padding across the room and knew instantly who it was. 

He pushed himself up on one arm and made out the small figure of Varian, his blue hair seeming to glow in the moonlight from a crack in the window. The boy froze when he saw Eugene was awake, eyes wide and startled. 

“What’s up, Blue?” Eugene asked softly, sensing something was wrong. Clearly something  _ was _ wrong if the kid had snuck into his room at what was probably 3am in the morning. 

Varian didn’t answer, just stepped softly to the side of Eugene’s bed and pulled up the covers. Eugene thought about making a protesting comment about letting the cold in, but the way Varian curled under the blankets with his eyes squeezed shut made him bite the joke before it came out. 

“Hey, it’s okay kid,” he muttered, lying down again and wrapping an arm over Varian’s shoulder. With a start, he realized the kid was shaking. “You wanna talk?” 

Varian shook his head quickly, then rolled over and pressed himself into Eugene’s chest. He curled up close, one hand gripping Eugene’s shirt as though his life depended on it, his eyes shut tightly, his breaths coming in short bursts. 

Eugene shifted, adjusting his embrace around the boy’s shoulder. For a moment, they stayed like that, Varian pressed tightly into Eugene, Eugene’s arm wrapped around him. 

“S’okay kid, I got you,” Eugene muttered, feeling Varian’s hair against his face. Slowly, he began to feel Varian relax, the grip on Eugene’s chest loosening, his breathing becoming even, the soft shaking dying away. Eugene shifted so he could see Varian’s face, his eyes that looked red and wet - had he been crying? 

“You wanna sleep here tonight?” he asked, though he was already pretty confident of the answer. Varian nodded, dropping his eyes. “Alright, but I’d better not wake up with you hogging all the blankets!” 

To his relief, that got a small smile out of Varian, and the boy curled a little closer to Eugene, whatever terror that had over come him mostly forgotten. In barely no time at all, his breathing became even and regular, his face relaxed in sleep. 

Eugene sighed, pulling him close and resting his chin on top of the young boy's head. Something was going on, something he wasn’t sure he was comfortable with. Varian had been much more jumpy lately, wary of everything, not to mention far more prone to falling asleep in strange places than he had been before. 

“I’ll figure it out, kid,” he muttered to the sleeping boy. “I won’t let anything hurt you, I promise.” 

  
  
  



End file.
